


...и риторика

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов; периодически обновляется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...и риторика

**Вниз по кроличьей норе**

Макисима больше не звонит.  
Вместо этого он появляется на уличных сканерах. Смотрит в камеру равнодушно и внимательно, потом легко уходит от неповоротливых дроидов и исчезает в зоне отчуждения - последняя работающая там камера провожает его до входа в полуразрушенный дом. Когами уверен, что в доме есть не меньше пяти других входов - но Макисима выбирает этот.  
Они ждут приказа от директора - или запрета - не меньше четверти часа. На шестнадцатой минуте первый отдел - то, что от него осталось - уже спускается в гараж.

В заброшенном доме пахнет водой, плесенью и пылью, сквозь закрытые ставнями окна едва проникает свет, и нет ни следа человеческого присутствия; когда, в одной из дальних комнат первого этажа, Когами видит на полу лужу, еле заметно подрагивающую голографической рябью, он наступает в нее без сомнений.

На дне дыры, конечно, нет никакой кучи листьев, но он приземляется на ноги. Темный туннель ведет только в одном направлении, выбирать нет необходимости; Когами и не выбирает - он идет, светя фонариком под ноги, до тех пор, пока тоннель не выводит его на очередную мертвую станцию подземки. Макисима читает, сидя на каменной скамье под тусклым фонарем, забранным железной сеткой, и в блеклом дрожащем свете кажется таким узнаваемо призрачным, что Когами невольно вздрагивает.  
\- Бывают случаи, - говорит Макисима, не поднимая головы, - когда приговор можно вдруг услыхать неожиданно, от кого угодно, когда угодно. Так что, Когами Синья, хочешь узнать, что такое Сибил?

Когами слушает; минуту спустя он садится рядом, потому что стоять над Макисимой и не смотреть на него невозможно, а вскипающая при этом злость мешает сосредоточиться. Три минуты спустя он смотрит на дрожащую картинку на расколотом экране мобильника.  
Пять минут спустя он закрывает глаза и прижимается затылком к стене.  
\- Люди, - бессмысленно повторяет он. - Такие, как ты и Тома Кодзабуро?..  
\- Мне тоже показалось, что в этом есть определенная ирония, - хмыкает Макисима. - Но я отказался. Возможно, зря.  
Когами не выдерживает и косится на него.  
\- Отчаянно держаться за своё «Я», отчаянно цепляться за жизнь — это значит идти вернейшим путём к вечной смерти, - рассеянно говорит Макисима, - тогда как умение умирать, сбрасывать оболочку, вечно поступаться своим «Я» ради перемен ведёт к бессмертию. Не думал, что однажды эта мысль покажется мне отвратительной.  
\- Каждый человек считает страдания, выпавшие на его долю, величайшими, - невольно усмехается Когами. - Что ты собираешься делать?  
Макисима пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты знаешь, - после недолгого молчания говорит он, - что пограничные дроиды не только охраняют территорию, но и глушат радиосигнал? Но сейчас, когда большая их часть в городе, можно переслать видеозапись куда-нибудь - куда угодно.  
И тогда нас придут спасать, - думает Когами, - вытаскивать блистательное общество закона и порядка из грязной лужи, как неловкого котенка.  
Судя по тому, как брезгливо кривится Макисима, он думает о том же.  
\- Мы справимся сами, - говорит Когами, снова закрывая глаза.  
\- Мир раскололся, - со смешком в голосе говорит Макисима, - и скверней всего...  
\- И правда скверная новость, - соглашается Когами. - И кстати, согласие с тобой меня по-прежнему не радует.  
\- Привыкнешь, - равнодушно бросает Макисима.  
Еще минуту они молча сидят посреди мертвой подземки, а потом встают - одновременно.

 

**Яд**

Ты опоздал, - говорит Макисима, не поворачиваясь, - вирус уже запущен в систему орошения. И третья часть вод сделалась полынью, я бы сказал, но это будет слишком поэтично.  
Можно взять его за волосы и приложить лицом о панель управления. Можно ударить рукояткой пистолета в висок. Можно просто пристрелить. Поршни насосов ходят вверх-вниз, качают отравленную воду, направляют ее к золотым полям.  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Когами и разворачивает его к себе, рванув за плечо. - Я не разговаривать с тобой пришел.  
Я знаю, - улыбается Макисима, прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову, позволяет рвануть на себе рубашку, позволяет прижать себя к панели; из-под вздрагивающих ресниц льется золотистый свет, волнуются под низкими тучами золотистые колосья, поршни толкают воду, скоро все закончится. Скоро наступит голод, убивающий, сводящий с ума, заставляющий терять рассудок, такой же, как тот, что терзает сейчас Когами; нет, другой - его нельзя будет утолить вкусом чужой крови из прокушенной губы, запахом чужого желания, такого же острого, как свое; скоро откроются границы, не будет больше спасительных преград, как нет их здесь и сейчас.  
...и все станет все равно, и никаких запретов уже не будет, - говорит Макисима, подаваясь навстречу, как будто слышит его мысли; опять кого-то цитирует, есть ли у него свои слова? - думает Когами, кажется, он куда-то отложил пистолет, потому что ему нужны обе руки, одной сжать запястья, другой расстегнуть то, что расстегивается, и разорвать то, что не поддается сразу, - есть ли у него свои слова, хоть одно?  
да, - выдыхает Макисима, а потом сквозь стон говорит: - еще.

Ветер прижимает золото колосьев к земле, заставляет их стелиться, гнуться и вздрагивать, шелестеть и шептать что-то; еще мгновение, еще несколько, и яд изольется на них вместе с водой, и то, что должно нести жизнь, принесет смерть.  
Когами Синья отводит взгляд от колосьев, ускоряет шаг, смотрит на часы и понимает, что опаздывает.

 

**Без разговоров**

Посуда сияла чистотой, обед был готов, готов был даже ужин - про запас. Профессор Сайга обвел глазами дом, прикидывая, чем еще можно занять собеседника, и незаметно зевнул.  
\- А он тогда скажет... - продолжал Когами, машинально принимая из рук профессора пяток грязных кофейных чашек, извлеченных из дальнего ящика стола (кажется, они оказались там еще в те времена, когда Когами писал свою первую курсовую), - а я ему...  
Сайга размеренно кивал.  
То, что кивать можно в среднем раз в сорок секунд, он понял еще три часа назад.  
\- И кстати, насчет переломного момента, - вдруг вскинулся Когами, не замечая, что отскребает с чашки уже не только доисторическую гущу, но и рисунок, - как вы думаете, проф, могло быть так, что в детстве, осознавая свою необычность по сравнению со всеми остальными, он...  
Сорок секунд истекли, Сайга кивнул, Когами продолжил рассуждать.  
Еще через два часа Сайга успел вбросить на борду вопрос "На что направить энтузиазм влюбленного идиота, если ковры уже почищены", прочитать оживленную дискуссию, использовать кое-какие из советов; наткнувшись на предложение "давайте я с ним поговорю ^_^", он нахмурился, поправил очки и подумал, не подозвать ли Когами - но тот как раз был на середине бурного спора по поводу одного места из блаженного Августина, и Сайга решил его не отвлекать.  
Наконец, Когами выдохся. Или, по крайней мере, сделал паузу. Профессор машинально кивнул еще раз, потом понял, что Когами чего-то от него ждет, и задал вопрос наугад:  
\- Я так понимаю, разговаривать с ним ты не собираешься?  
\- Нет, - удивился Когами, машинально опуская руку на рукоять револьвера. - Зачем?  
\- Да, действительно, - согласился профессор Сайга. - Совершенно очевидно, что незачем.


End file.
